Caught in the Middle
by Southern-Dreamer-Babe
Summary: It all begain when Alicia was 16. Her whole life was changed, but for better or worse she isn't sure. Especially after Singers are involved with the loves of her life. OC, OOC
1. A Chance Meeting

I now believe that one day can change your whole life forever. I know because that day happened when I was eight. We lived in a two story house on twelve acres of land; the pond was at the north corner of the property, the field at the southeast corner. Trees surrounded the land, bushy green in the summer and fluorescent red, gold, and orange colors in fall. I wasn't supposed to leave the property surrounded in the white picket fence, which only went around two acres. There were never any good trees to climb in those few acres or any children near enough to play with. The wildflowers didn't bloom before my mother plucked them from the ground to plant her garden, so the only ones I saw were from afar, colors blended together.

It was that one spring day, though, that I decided to challenge the rules both my mother and father put in place. While mother was inside cleaning the house of winter gloom and father was out for the day, I climbed over the fence. It wasn't hard; the fence was more for decoration than to actually keep me inside, or other things out. The lure of those brightly colored flowers proved to be overpowering that day, calling to me sweetly and quietly. I walked towards the field where the flowers resided, looking at the surroundings as though I had never seen them before. Everything looked so much different when you were up close. As soon as I came upon the field I noticed that the flowers were not only different colors, but shapes and sizes too!

I sat down in what I thought was the middle of the field, purple flowers dominating over the yellows, pinks, and reds. I plucked a purple one and held it up to my nose, the aroma intoxicating.

"You shouldn't do that you know."

I looked up, startled, and began to scan the tree line from where I had surely heard the voice. I stood up slowly, flower in hand. "H...hello? Who's there?" I called nervously. A man, no older than seventeen, stepped out from behind a tree and pointed to the flower in my hand.

"You shouldn't pick them. A flower won't grow out of that spot next year."

I cocked my head to the left and curiously took a step toward the man. In turn he took a step back. "Come on," I giggled, "I don't bite."

The man sighed a very sad, heavy sigh and replied quite seriously, "But I do." This made me pause long enough to hear my mother frantically calling 'Alicia', which is my name, and when I turned back the man was gone. I stared at the spot where he was moments before another 'Alicia', this one shrieked out in sheer terror, reached my ears and I began running towards mother.

Quickly I climbed back over the fence, too quickly maybe, for I tore my dress almost in half and got a small gash on my leg from the fall. This is where my mother found me, bloody, dress torn, and crying.

"Oh Alicia," she cried, running over to me and assessing my wound. Mother tore a part of my dress to cover the wound until we could get back to the house. I sniveled the whole way back to the house and after awhile mother had the sense to ask me what was wrong.

"I picked a flower," I cried loudly, holding out the now crushed purple flower in my hand. To my surprise, mother began laughing. My crying quieted and I asked, "But a flower won't grow again where I picked this one…right?" By this time I was seated on the counter in the house while mother got a washcloth to clean my cut.

"No sweetheart. A flower will grow again where you picked that one, I promise." I smiled, my tears gone.

"Good. I was very worried."

I didn't go past the fence again until I was fourteen. "Go on out Alicia and pick some flowers for the vase," Mother had told me. I walked out of the house with a basket in my hand toward the field of flowers. Once I had reached the age of ten, father put a gate in the fence so I wouldn't be tempted to climb over it any more. I skipped out to the field, my hair streaming behind me. As I have gotten older my hair grew curly instead of straight. Mother said I was backwards from her in the way that her hair had grown straight. I wasn't ashamed of my curly hair, though many people said it was the hair of a devil child. Mother would promptly clap her hands over my ears when someone said that and would later reassure me that my hair was not of the devil.

I got to the field where, this year, yellow flowers dominated. I scanned the tree line, wondering if he would be there this year. I could remember the way he looked perfectly – tall, young, bronze hair and, peculiarly, red eyes. I picked all the flowers I needed and didn't see him. I walked home slowly, quite upset.

Then I was sixteen. I didn't know where the time had gone, but I was at my first ball. It was beautiful; people were dancing everywhere and the music was intoxicating. That's where I met him, though not the boy that I had seen in the meadow all those years ago. This boy, or should I say man seeing as he was seventeen, had blonde, curly hair and a sexy southern drawl. "May I have this dance, Ma'am?" he had asked. I was eagerly given permission by my mother and off I was. We had danced for hours by the time the man suggested taking a walk. Again I blushed and merely nodded. He held out his arm which I happily took and we began to walk through the garden.

"You're not from around here, are you?" I asked curiously after a few minutes of silence. Crickets chirped around the pond where we had stopped.

The man looked over at me and shook his head. "No, but my brother has lived here for awhile and I have recently decided to come stay with him." I politely nodded, thinking.

"So, what is your name?"

He hesitated. "Jasper," he finally replied.

"A very handsome name if I do say so myself."

"Yes, I should guess so."

We walked for awhile longer, passing by nearly everything in the garden twice. As the third time passing the same statue came round, I told Jasper that my feet had begun to hurt. "We'll go take a seat then, if that is alright with you?"

I looked around for a moment, uneasy. "I think I should be getting back to the ball, don't you? It would be rude to be gone for too long…"

Jasper looked surprised and slightly frantic. "Oh I don't think it should be much trouble, Ma'am. We shall only be gone a few moments longer, just enough for you to rest your feet." To that I did agree, and we took a seat on a nearby bench surrounded by shrubs.

After a short while I stood up saying "My feet feel much better now." In fact they weren't, but I was feeling very uneasy and nervous around the Southern gentleman. Before what I knew was happening, though, I felt a rag held over my nose. I had heard about young girls getting kidnapped, but I would have never suspected it would happen to me.

I blacked out a moment later.


	2. A New Beginning

**So I decided to go ahead and post 2 chapters to the story, since the first one was a little short. I'm looking for a Beta :D please...anyone...fine. On with the story.**

I woke up lying in bed. _Goodness_ I thought _it must have just all been a dream._ I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes and looking around the room. It didn't look the same as I had remembered. Feeling a little confused I got out of the warm bed and stepped onto the cool wooden floor boards, making me shiver. I rubbed my hands against my arms to warm them up and slowly plodded to the door. I could hear voices just down the hallway so I pressed my ear against the door. The voices were loud and clear.

"So…what are we going to do with her now that we have her Edward?"

There was a heavy sigh. "I'm not sure…I don't want to turn her, but I fear it is the only way."

"Well if you're going to do something, you better do it soon. People will start to wonder where she has gone."

I could hear slow, steady pacing across the floor. "She's awake, you know that Jasper? I would rather do it while she is sleeping…maybe it would hurt less…"

"Neither of us were asleep. What if she doesn't wake up?"

The one that Jasper had called Edward sighed heavily again. "We shall go now then. No time to waste."

I quickly ran and buried myself under the covers. What were they going to do to me? Select words kept running through my head. _Hurt less. Doesn't wake up. Turn her. Gone._ There was a knock on the door before I heard it open. Two distinct sets of footsteps sauntered into the room.

"Hello darlin'" It was Jasper. I slowly sat up, trying to keep my fear at bay. I yawned and looked over at Jasper. Edward was on the other side and I wasn't sure I was ready to see him just yet.

I smiled sleepily. "Good morning. Why are you in my house?" There was a quiet laugh from behind me, making me jump. I turned my head to look at Edward before gasping. He was the man in the meadow that I had seen almost eight years ago. My hand had flown up to cover my mouth in shock. "It's you," I murmured. Now I was feeling extremely overwhelmed and confused.

Jasper sat on the bed and began stroking my hair. "Now now Alicia," he cooed, "don't worry. Edward and I are going to take very good care of you. You just have to trust us, alright darlin'?" I glanced up at Jasper, whose face was peaceful, then back to Edward, jaw clenched and some sort of war going on in his eyes. I shrank back into Jasper.

He lifted me up, though, and turned me around to face him. "Don't worry," Jasper soothed, taking my hands in his. "It will be over soon."

I felt Edward brush my hair to one side of my neck. I could feel my heart jump to my throat. "What will be over soon?" I whispered. It didn't take me long to find out.

Fifty years later…

She was sitting at the club, her hair neatly curled and pinned up. She was scanning the crowd closely, waiting for two people to show up. The ice in her drink was beginning to melt, the only show of time passing in the club. After sitting for another hour with no sign of the two men, she got up off of the bench and headed for the exit, muttering under her breath.

"Now where do you think you're going beautiful?" A hand had caught her arm and stopped her exit.

She closed her eyes. "Edward." The tone was accusing. "You're late." Slowly Edward turned the girl around.

"Don't you think you're a little young to be at a club, Alicia?"

"No I don't, Edward. Seeing as I'm about sixty six."

"You still look sixteen, Alicia. Do Jasper and I have to keep an eye on you all the time?"

"Well I am your child."

Edward sighed a long, drawn out sigh. He had obviously been through this argument before. "Do you think that you can possibly stay under control for a few days? We've only been here a week." After a few moments' thought I finally agreed. We has only been here a week. Edward gave me a soft peck on the lips and turned to lead me back to the table where I had originally been sitting. Jasper was sitting there too, to my surprise. I hadn't heard him enter the bar or sit down. I hadn't even felt his presence as I usually could.

"Jasper." I gave a small nod and smiled up at him. He held out his arms for a hug, which I gladly returned. Jasper was the less strict and more party one of my two parents. Even though they were both lovers to me, Edward was more of my father figure, seeing as he was my Creator. It made our relationship tense most of the time, mine and Edward's.

From the hug, Jasper gave me a long and lingering kiss, much different from Edward's. I would never try to compare my men to each other, seeing as I loved them equally, but there were differences that I liked about each. Maybe that's why I could never only just have one of them.

I pulled out of my own mind and tuned into the conversation that Jasper and Edward were having. It was one of their awkward where Jasper speaks in his mind and Edward replies. It made me upset. I was old enough to know what they were talking about, right? I looked back and forth at each other, feeling my brow crease. After a few more minutes of this I pushed past Edward in the booth and went out to the dance floor. Neither of them followed, or even seemed to care. On my way to the floor I grabbed a slightly appealing woman to dance with. I was bisexual, and from these woman's self conscious emotions and a glimpse of a memory of one specific night, I could tell she was too.

For two hours we danced on the floor. Part of the time I felt the glares from Edward and Jasper on my back, but I had abandoned them just like they had me. _See Edward. I can have just as much fun as you and Jasper_ I though, my eyes glaring over at their table. Edward's eyes narrowed and I could tell tonight would be one of those lecture nights. It would go somewhat like this: Edward would tell me I was being irresponsible and childish, I would cry, Jasper would try and defend me by saying that Edward _had_ changed me young, they would fight, they would make up, Jasper would hold me until I stopped crying while Edward would tell me after sixty six years I should have learned something, I would cry more, Edward would finally come hug me and then we'd all have sex. So not too bad of a night, all and all, right?

Wrong.

Oh I could not have been more wrong.

Jasper, Edward and I were all walking back towards the small penthouse we owned in New York. I absolutely loved New York with all of my heart. That is, until I saw something flash in Edward's eyes, something I hadn't seen in many years now. It was _lust_, and it most definitely was not for me. My pride was slightly hurt, seeing as I had been with my men for fifty years. Quickly I scoped out the girl he was looking at. To most people she would be just like any other, but underneath I could see the allure that he had for her. She didn't seem different to me, but I could tell. She was short, though not as short as I (I'm only five foot) and had deep brown hair. Her skin was pale, almost as pale as a vampire's. She bit her lip often, almost as often as she blushed. A single word came to mind when I saw the glazed look on Edward's face; Singer. This girl, this _human_, was my Edward's Singer. Sure, Edward could be a hardass sometimes, but there was a completely different side of him too, one he didn't show very often. Even then it was mostly to Jasper and I. It took him awhile to show this to me, and yet here he was, showing it all on his face.

"Jasper, that girl over there, she's Edwards…"

I stopped and looked at the same glazed over look that now adorned Jasper's face. He was staring at the girl right next to Edward's Singer. She was the same height as I, without the stilettos. She had a short, pixie cut and an angular face. I could see the allure for her too, though I wouldn't have acted on it. She was just another pretty face. Both Edward and Jasper let go of my arms and began to walk towards the girls, who were sitting inside of a Starbucks. I felt confused and alone. What was happening to my family? How was it possible that these two girls could change my life so quickly?

Edward and Jasper had told me I was their Singer. Were they wrong? My self confidence plummeted and I knew it would show on my face. I hadn't been a vampire long enough to know how to hide my emotions. Very slowly I walked back to the penthouse, cell phone in hand. I knew I could count on this person, he always said I could.

Quickly I hit the two on my cell phone; speed dial was an amazing tool. It rang twice before he picked up.

"What's wrong Alicia?" He knew I wouldn't call this late unless I had a problem.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes (it's a myth vampires can't cry; we just cry tears of blood) and it was becoming harder and harder to talk. "Singers," I managed to say. "They've found their Singers, Jacob."


	3. The 'wolves' decend

**Ok. So I'm sorry that my document manager screwed up. Chapter 2 had to be re-done because it included some of chapter 3 (oopsies). So I've corrected it and I'm going ahead and posting Chapter 3 so anyone who read Chapter 2 knows why the hell it made that sudden and random change. I'm sorry. I don't own twilight, but I do own the title, Alicia, and the chapters(: ha ha!**

I was sitting in my room when I heard the front door bang open. "Alicia!" I heard shouted. I gave a small, strangled laugh; Jacob was sure making use of that key I had given him. My bedroom door was flung open a second later, the handle hitting the wall with a loud thump. I saw Jacob, but there was another person there. I groaned inwardly. I shouldn't have been surprised that Jacob brought over his boyfriend, Sam. Sam and I had a rocky relationship ever since Jacob befriended me. Sam was protective, especially of Jacob, and hated vampires with a passion. Jacob had talked him into trying to have a friendly relationship with me, but so far I have yet to see that work.

Jacob ran over to me, jumping into my bed and giving me a tight squeeze. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. I nodded and glanced up to see Sam, who had remained leaning against the doorframe, for which I was slightly grateful for. I wasn't comfortable with Sam in my personal space. Jacob looked up at Sam and gave a sad smile. "Sam, baby, could you run out and get some chocolate, please? I have a feeling this is going to be a long night." Sam sneered at me and stalked out. Once I heard the door slam behind Sam I could rest easy. I couldn't be sure that he wouldn't break something in the house.

"So," Jacob began, pulling me into a sitting position and taking my hands in his. "What happened with Jasper and Edward?" I began telling him all about how I had been out, how I knew I had pissed off Edward when I went dancing with a girl.

I began to get teary the closer I got to telling him about the moment they saw the girls. "We were just walking along, and all of a sudden Edward stopped and he got this sort of glazed look over his eyes and…and…" I began to break down, red streaks running down my face. I couldn't help myself, I was devastated. "They said I was their Singer," I hiccupped. I looked up at Jacob's eyes and I could see my pain reflected in them.

He put his hand on the back of my head and guided me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his torso, holding him tightly. Thank god he had worn a black shirt. I would have felt worse if it was a white one. I gave a chuckle. "What," Jacob whispered, and I felt his face pull up in a smile.

"I just think it's funny that I'm worried about ruining a white shirt while my life is falling to pieces around me."

Jacob laughed. "You are so strange Alicia Hale." Hale had been my last name ever since Edward and Jasper had changed me. The story was that I was Jasper's sister and Edward was his…partner. A lot of people had an issue with this. It was all I had known, so it never really bothered me.

There was a loud banging at the front door. I could smell chocolate and Sam. The chocolate smelled delicious and Sam smelled…ugh. I gave my head a shake. "Your bitch is here," I groaned. Jacob jumped up to let Sam in the door while I stayed back in my room. I knew that Sam would sleep on my couch while Jacob slept with me that night. I got some sort of twisted pleasure thinking of Sam's jealousy.

"What's that look for Alicia?" Jacob had walked back in the room, his mouth half full of chocolate. I laughed; Jacob had a serious love for chocolate.

"I just hope that's not the only bag, or someone's gunna be in trouble!" I smiled while Jacob tossed me the second bag of Hershey's kisses. I loved chocolate, almost as much as Jacob. I could eat it all the time, day and night if I could. Human food didn't hurt me, but I still needed blood to survive. I shuttered as I thought about drinking blood. Sure, it didn't taste terrible, but compared to chocolate…

_Stupid fucking vampire making me sleep on the couch. She's stealing my boyfriend too!_ I heard Sam's thoughts from the living room as he lay down on the couch. In a way I was stealing his boyfriend, but Jacob had been my friend long before he had gotten with Sam.

_Bro's before ho's, Sam _I thought.

Jacob and I sat and talked for a few hours before he dropped dead asleep with exhaustion. I lay next to him for a few hours, watching the clock tick by the seconds before I drifted into some form of sleep. It felt like 5 minutes later (it was really an hour) that I heard the front door be almost ripped from its hinges. _Oh shit_ I thought. I knew that it would be Edward and Jasper, and they could probably smell Jacob and Sam.

I raced for the front door just in time to see Edward lunge for Sam. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Edward! Stop! I just had some friends over, ok?" I yelled. Edward fixed me with a stone cold glare. It probably wasn't any different than a normal glare, but ever since the Singers had arrived I felt less and less like a part of the family. And it had only been a few hours. Edward stalked off to his room and Jasper gave me a look of disappointment. What the hell had _I _done? They were the ones that were tearing my family apart.

I slowly walked back to Jacob in my room. Normally I shared my room with Jasper, but he could sleep on the fucking floor for all I cared. I was so upset at both of them. Then I had a brilliant idea. I would move out! I was sure I could find a good place inside of the city and within a price I could afford (really, the sky was the limit). My mind was made up then. Tomorrow, or really today, I would get a flat to myself.

"Wake up Alicia," I heard being whispered to me. I opened one eye to see Jacob grinning over me. I gave a small smile and rubbed my eyes, even though I didn't really need to.

"Hey Jake?" I said, sitting up from the comfort of the bed and looking over to where he was standing by the door. He grunted, letting me know to continue. "Do you think you could help me find a flat to live in today?" I was hesitant for his reaction to me wanting to move out. I was more scared to find out Edward and Jasper's reaction, seeing as I knew they had heard every word.

Jacob turned around and leaned up against the door, his arms across his chest. "If that's what you think you need Alicia, of course I will." I flung myself out of bed and over to Jacob, giving him a giant hug.

"Thank you so much Jake," I whispered, kissing his cheek before flinging open the door and skipping to the kitchen. I was starved and craving French toast.

"Don't forget to drink blood today Alicia. You've already been almost two days without it." I cringed at the sound of Jasper's voice. It was cold. _Don't worry_ I told myself _you're moving out today_. I heard something break in Edward's room. Oops. I forget that he could read my mind. I shrugged it off and began to make myself breakfast.

Within the next hour and a half I was ready to go flat shopping. I would have just liked it to be Jacob and me, but of course Sam had to come along. Luckily for him, I was so happy to be going out of the apartment that I didn't care that he came. We walked into the Starbucks and I cringed, but only momentarily. This is where _they_ had found _them._ I tried not to think about it as I looked at the ads posted up on the bulletin board. Nothing was really catching my eye until I saw this beautiful flat, located not too far from the Starbucks. I ripped off one of the little tabs that had a phone number under the picture. Thankfully barely any of them had been pulled; maybe 2 others out of the twelve strips. I quickly pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number. It rang for a few minutes, and I was just about to hang up when someone picked up.

"Hello?" The person on the other end had a deep, rumble of a voice. I glanced over at the ad and saw that the person selling the flat was named Emmett.

"Hello, Emmett?" I began hesitantly.

"This is he."

"Hi, my name's Alicia Hale and I saw your ad for a flat that you're selling?"

There was a grunt on the other end. "S'already been sold. We're signing the deal today."

There was a moment of hesitation before I answered. "How much did they offer?" I was sure that the money the current buyer had put up was nothing compared to what I would make.

"One million," Emmett said with a little laugh. I knew I sounded like a young lady, maybe in her first year of college. He was probably thinking that there was no way I could get to a price that he thought was suitable.

I thought for a moment. "And what was your asking price?"

There was a huff before he answered. "One point five mil. But I'll settle for one. Sorry to ruin your dreams, darlin'".

I smiled over at Jacob, who silently gave me thumbs up and a thumbs down. Translation: is it going ok? I gave thumbs up. "Well Emmett, sir, what if I said I could offer you up to two point five mil for the flat?" I heard nothing for a few moments.

Finally, I heard a whistle. "That sure is a lot of money, a lot over my asking price."

"I'm willing to pay big bucks to get what I want, Emmett," I smiled over at Jacob and gave a wink. Sam grunted and turned back to his mocha frap. Whiney little bitch.

"When can I have you over to see the flat?" Emmett asked hurriedly. I smiled, knowing that once I had said two point five, it was all over. He would take me up on my offer. I was able to enjoy a cup of coffee before meeting up with Emmett to talk about the flat. "You don't have to come, you know," I reminded Jacob.

Sam was about to reply, but Jacob beat him to it. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, lil vamp." I knew I could always count on Jake to be there for me when I needed him.

We walked a short distance to the door of the flat and Sam rang the buzzer while I looked at the street view. It was a little crowded, but not overwhelmingly so. There were a few small shops across the street and an entrance to the subway a little ways further. I heard the door buzz open and us three made our way up to the flat.

Once upstairs I gave a sharp knock on the door, which immediately opened. Emmett was blocking most of the flat, but from what I had seen, I knew I already liked it.

"You're Alicia?" I looked up to see Emmett with a confused look. He had two little dimples that showed on his face. I gave an easy smile. He was tall and pale, eyes a lovely brown that matched his hair.

"I am indeed, you're Emmett?" There was a nod and Emmett stepped to the side, allowing us in. There wasn't much to see in the flat, but the large window wall overlooking Central Park grabbed my attention. I gasped in appreciation.

Slowly Emmett made his way to my side. "A beautiful view, isn't it?" he murmured. I smiled and nodded, too in awe to say a word. "A beautiful view for a beautiful woman."

My eyes widened and I looked up at Emmett. Then I noticed that his eyes weren't brown at all, but a strange gold color. "You're…" I trailed off, unsure how to continue. Emmett's gaze stayed steadily on me while he grinned. After a moment I regained my cool composure.

I bit my lip and gave a soft smile. "Maybe you'd like to go to a club with me tonight Emmett. Rave?"

Emmett winked then said aloud, "I think I'll take you up on your offer of two million, Alicia. Seems like a good enough price." I heard Jake give a loud whoop. I turned around to leave and Emmett grabbed my arm, halting me for a moment. He bent down and moved my hair to one side of my neck, lips at my ear. "See you at 7:30 sharp, Alicia," he whispered, giving my neck a quick kiss before letting me go.

I basically dragged Jacob out of the flat. "Whoa whoa whoa darlin! What's the rush?" We had made our way halfway down the street between the Starbucks and the flat before I gave a small shriek.

"Jake, I have a mission for you. A shopping mission." He was all ears then. Sam huffed behind Jacob, scowling at me. I sighed and turned to face him. "Listen Sam, let me steal your boyfriend for two more hours and then you can fuck him all night in a nice hotel. I'll even pay." Sam brightened a little as I said this and nodded.

"I'll be waiting at the Starbucks, when you need me." Sam gave Jacob a quick but lingering kiss before walking off.


	4. Cannibal

**Chapter 4: Cannibal**

It took all of the two hours for me to find an 'appropriate' dress to wear to the club. By 'appropriate' I mean the most modest whore looking dress I could find. It was a sleek and sexy black that was cut extra short in front and had a slit going up what little leg there was. It was strapless and there was a hole cut out for my belly. I could show off the new belly ring I had gotten that day.

By the time I had made my eyes pop with a smoky look, my hair was curled into loose rings and I had perfected the rest of my make up, and my shoe hunt was over (I had to find my black pumps. They were a must) it was about time to go. "Going out Edward, Jasper. Be back sometime!" I shouted as I was almost out the door.

"ALICIA HALE!" I heard Edward shout as he saw the guy I was about to go to a club with. He didn't know which club, though. Let them keep guessing. I easily hailed a cab and was to Rave in no time at all.

I stood outside until 7:35. I huffed. "Emmett told me to be here at seven thirty and he's la.." A hand clamped over my mouth, stopping me from talking. I could tell by the way he smelled it was Emmett.

"Not late my little sex kitten. Just making you wait," he whispered into my ear, making me shutter. One of his fingers ran down my arm and back up before a smirk adorned his face. Emmett straightened up and offered me his arm. I grabbed onto it and he escorted me into the club, smiling at the bouncer at the door. The line of people waiting outside groaned in protest. I paid them no mind. Stupid humans.

I knew if I was going to do what I intended I would need some liquid courage. I ordered a double coke and rum, on the rocks. I felt a slight buzz settle into my system a few minutes later and I knew that I was ready. I grabbed Emmett's hand before he had finished his drink and led him out onto the dance floor.

His hands roughly grabbed at my waist and pulled me close to him. There was barely any room to move he had me so close. I let my fingers tangle in his hair and a song I knew well came on. I smiled sexily and started grinding my hips against Emmett's. He picked up the beat quickly and spun me around, so my back was towards his chest. A hand snaked around the front of my body and secured me to him at my waist. My arms curved over my head and into my hair, playing with it. I recited the lyrics that came from the speakers with a soft voice, but I knew he could hear me.

"I have a heart I swear I do but just not baby when it comes to you. I get so hungry when you say you love me. Hush if you know what's good for you. I think you're hot I think you're cool you're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school.." I gasped at Emmett grabbed my hair, yanking my head back against his chest in order to find my lips.

Emmett spun me back around and gripped my waist harder, his teeth nipping at my neck. I groaned before continuing. "I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch, then when I'm thirsty I drink their blood." I moaned the word blood as Emmett's hand found its way to my chest, grabbing left breast roughly and chuckling. My lips finally found their way back to his, the song forgotten for the moment. He bit my lip hard, hard enough to draw a little blood. He greedily sucked it into his mouth, making me moan again.

"Keep singing," Emmett commanded after a moment of this, his voice ragged and panting. There was wanting in that voice. Lust.

I complied, my voice becoming less and less steady with each phrase of the song and with each grind of his hips against mine. "Whenever you tell me I'm pretty, that's when the hunger really hits me. You're little heart goes pitter patter…" Again, Emmett kissed me, his breathing even more ragged than the moment before. I scraped my nails down his chest, the shirt he was wearing tearing easily. It fell to the floor, forgotten. I bit my lip softly and looked up at Emmett, knowing my doe eyes would turn him on even more. He growled and pushed me up against his erection while giving my right breast some much needed attention.

After a few more moments the song ended. It felt like a lifetime before Emmett said something, and it was not what I was expecting. "Fuck Alicia. You're coming with me, you little slut." He pulled my hair again and led me over to an empty wall. I was pushed up against it and hoisted up, my legs easily pulling myself tight against Emmett's torso. He ground himself against me, causing both of us to moan and a new wave of heat to flow over my body.

"Alicia Hale." Emmett and I immediately stopped what we were doing. I looked over Emmett's shoulder to see Jasper standing there, arms crossed and a fatherly look on his face. "Whoring yourself to the local perverts, Alicia?" he asked calmly, yet sternly.

Emmett let me down and smiled at Jasper. "Just a business deal mate, who are you, her father? It's not like it's anything illegal."

Jasper's eyes narrowed. "Sure looks illegal."

Emmett stepped closer to Jasper and pushed me behind his back protectively. "Listen buddy. We both know that the three of us standing here are vamps. She might look sixteen, but there's no way in hell that she is."

Jasper nodded gravely. "Even though that's true, she's still young; only sixty six. And I do happen to be her Creator, so I'd like it if you stepped away from my child." Knowing when to quit, Emmett stepped away and I walked over to Jasper.

As we were walking away, I heard Emmett call "I'll let you know when the papers are drawn up." I smiled and held my head up high. I'd be moved out soon enough.

* * *

"Alicia Hale. What the fuck did you think you were doing!" Edward shouted as we walked back into the apartment. Soon to be only theirs and their Singers.

I snorted. "What? It's not like you should care." Jasper glanced over at Edward, a line forming in between his eyes. He knew something was up, he always did. I started walking back towards the bathroom to take a shower, determined not to turn around and give Jasper and Edward the satisfaction of seeing the slightly hurt look on my face. Why should they care, they had their Singers. They should be done with me. I hadn't been out of their sight since the day I was 'born' into this new life.

I stripped off all of my clothes slowly, first my shoes, then my dress, then my panties and bra. I turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the hot water run over me. I could feel all of the dirt and grime from the club being washed away and my liquid courage settling into a dull throb in the back of my head. I blushed as I remembered what I'd done at the club. It was stupid and childish of me…I shook my head once and straightened my shoulders. I was an adult now and I could do as I pleased. As I started washing my hair I started thinking about something Jasper had said to me when we were living in Los Angeles. I was only 35 then, incredibly young for a vampire. I still hadn't learned all of the ropes of being a vampire yet. I stopped washing my hair and shut my eyes, giving into the memory and watching it unfold around me.

_It was late that evening and we were walking back to the small house we owned in the city. It was hard to find houses, but luckily Jasper had connections, being a vampire and all. My head was lulling on Edward's shoulder, my arms draped across his neck and my hands clasping together in front. Jasper walked to the right of us, and slightly behind. He was the one prepared for an attack, if one were to come. It was unlikely, but it was late and there were few people out in the section of the city we were in. I was half asleep when Edward abruptly dropped me off his back and onto the ground. I landing on my feet with a soft 'thump' and my senses flared. I didn't sense that anything was wrong and I couldn't smell anyone too near, at least nobody that could be of a threat. I wondered what was wrong._

_I tugged on Jasper's sleeve. "What's happened? Is something wrong? Is Edward hungry?" There would be times when my family and I would be walking and Edward would just stop. Jasper would usually lead me away, saying that Edward just had something he needed to take care of. I found out later that this meant Edward needed to feed. He was less practiced than Jasper was and the Thirst was harder for him to control. _

_It took a minute for Jasper to reply, his nostrils flaring and his eyes darting around before he finally settled back into a calm state. "No Alicia, darling, he doesn't need to feed. We're just going to have to take a different way back to the house…"_

_This didn't please me one bit. The way we had been going was the way we always went back to the house, and it didn't matter what was there. There had been serial killers in our way and with one quick stroke either Jasper or Edward would take care of them, then we'd be on our way. Nothing had stopped us before. "Well what's the problem this time?" I asked Edward, seeing as Jasper was already trying to tug me along in a different direction._

_Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just listen to Jasper, Alicia. He knows best." I stomped my foot and crossed my arms like I would have if I was still four. _

"_I will NOT go a different way. I will sit down and not move until you tell me exactly what is going on and why we can't go this way. Then, if I think your reason is good enough, we will go a different way!" I immediately sat down on the ground, which was gross and sticky from all of the travel that it had endured during the day. Nobody said anything for a few minutes before Edward, becoming impatient, gave in._

_Jasper protested. "She's too young Edward. We can't corrupt her like this!"_

_But it was too late. We were standing in front of a dark alley, one of the ones you could find everywhere, but this alley held people. And they were making noises. I couldn't remember when I'd ever heard people make noises like they were! I felt confused. _

_I looked up at Edward. "What are they doing? Are they hurt?" I started to panic. I wouldn't be able to control myself if there was blood. I stopped breathing and gave a panicked look at Jasper, but his face didn't change. It stayed impassive and calm. There must not have been a problem. Jasper knew that I couldn't stay calm around blood and he wouldn't put me in a situation where it would be present. I started breathing once again._

"_They aren't hurt Alicia, not at all. In fact, they're…"_

"_Edward!" Jasper spoke harshly. "That is enough. Come, Alicia. I'll explain to you when we get home. Edward is being quite a bad father." This shocked me. Edward wasn't a bad father, was he? I didn't think so._

_I still felt terribly confused though. "But what were they doing Jasper?" _

_He sighed and knelt in front of me, taking my hands in his. "Alicia, love. That woman in the alley? She was a whore. A bad person who will do sexual things with guys she doesn't know or like. She was very naughty. Do you understand?" _

_I didn't, but I nodded anyway. I knew what sex was, or at least the concept of it, and I also knew that doing that with anyone but your husband was dirty and wrong, and that people shouldn't talk about sex. I felt embarrassed just listening to Jasper talk about it._

_I relieved smile came across Jasper's face. "Good girl Alicia. I know you, and you're very good. You'd never be like that woman. You're much too sweet and innocent." I nodded, proud that Jasper called me sweet and innocent. Then we went home._

There was a knock on the door and I was jolted back to the present. I could still feel the chill of the wind on my skin...and then I realized I had used up all of the hot water and it was the cold that was making me shutter. There was another knock on the door, this one followed by an 'Alicia?' I quickly got out and wrapped a towel around my body. I cracked the door open and peaked out. It was Edward.

I sighed. "What do you want?"

He glanced around nervously and ran a hand through his hair, something that wasn't uncommon for him to do yet it seemed so out of place. "Can we talk? Please?"

I wasn't sure if I was comfortable where this conversation would go, but I agreed. I slipped out of the bathroom and into my room, throwing on a shirt and some panties. Edward followed in soon after and we both took a seat on my bed. There was an awkward silence between us and I started looking around at the mess in my room, waiting for him to start.

"I know this is hard for you Alicia, but you have to listen to me." I looked up to see a pained look on his face.

I tried to keep mine neutral as I replied. "You lied."

Edward didn't expect this, and his face went into a sudden shocked expression. "I…what? Alicia Hale, Jasper and I have never lied to you! Where is this coming from?"

Again, I struggled to keep my face neutral. "You told me that I was your Singer, both of yours. And you lied. I saw the way you looked at those girls the other day. You want to know why I was whoring myself out tonight? Because Emmett is going to give me an apartment, and I'm moving out. Plain and simple."

I had seen many emotions in Edward's eyes over the years; sadness, loss, anger, fear, and many combinations of those. The sheer pain that I saw in his eyes at that moment though, was too much to bear. I had to look away in order to keep my composure. Before I knew it, the stone cold mask that usually covered up Edward's emotions to me was set firmly back in place. He couldn't open up to me, and he knew it. Jasper was usually the one to solve our problems, and this made him upset. I wish he could just show his emotions for once. It would be a nice change.

"Alicia, I don't approve of you moving out."

I sighed. "Edward, at this point I don't really give a fuck." I felt tired and weary, not wanting to fight this fight. It was unavoidable, but I would avoid it for as long as I could.

"But you do Alicia."

I groaned inwardly. He was honestly going to make me say it. I peeled my eyes away from where they were staring at my hands in my lap and gave a heavy sigh. This wasn't going to be easy, in fact it wouldn't be easy at all. It was going to be hard and painful and I wouldn't like it one bit. But it needed to be done if I was ever going to get Edward to stop treating me like a little kid and start letting me live my life. That is, until I figured out a plan to get them away from their Singers. We'd have to cross that bridge soon enough.

"Edward. You were never a father to me. You always sheltered me from the world, kept me from it and afraid of it. I'm done. You and Jasper can live with your Singers here and be happy. You lied to me, Edward. And I don't like liars in my life."


End file.
